You Found Me
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Italy is pulled into a twilight blanketed world, free of the dangers of the mansion and in the hands of a nearly forgotten companion. But this isn't what he wants. Just when he was ready to face evil with his nation friends, it is old friend that saves him alone. What's the meaning of this? He's lost and insecure, and he has torn away Italy's brave face. HetaOni.


[Conny]: Hey, look! Another HetaOni short story! This is to make up for the stall in my updates for the HetaOni story. I swear, I'll get around to finish the chapter. In the meantime, enjoy some action between Italy and HRE~ You know I don't own the song "You Found Me" and the series of "Hetalia" so lets get to busy. Enjoy~

* * *

You Found Me.

* * *

In this far away place, it was an old friend who saved me from that torture. No, he didn't save me. He damned my comrades who have been left behind. Why have I been brought to this frozen twilight? Why must I see the eternal sunset, with the many beautiful flowers surrounding my soul? Why must I see the accursed mansion looming in the west, where the sun bathed the building in pure light?

I stood in the grassy fields, watching my old friend stare back at me. "Where've you been?" I asked, clinching my fists. I wanted to contain myself, but my eyes were beginning to water.

"Ask anything," he said. My hand swung out in anger and frustration. His soft smile grew smaller.

"Where were you when everything was falling apart?" Centuries ago when we were still children, where did he go? I sent him so many letters. I've asked for him to return for a long time. I never let my hope down. Where was he when our family grew apart? I never got a message from him. I never got any sign of him! I almost believed that what everyone else said was true. I almost believed he was dead!

It's not hard to believe, now that I've seen my own friends die repeatedly.

"Italy, I-"

"Don't give me any issues!" My legs gave way, allowing my body to fall to the ground. I feel the presence of the monsters surrounding me. It's like I'm still within the mansion, somewhere lost and vulnerable. Even with the support of my friends, I still feel insecurity. "Why'd you have to wait?"

"I had to wait to find you, Italy." He found me. He found me a little too late. Couldn't he have found me ages ago? Couldn't he have stopped me before all of this? Why did he just pull me out of the condemned building?

"Where were you all this time?" Tears streamed down my face as he inched closer to me. His cloak swayed in the gentle breeze and his smile was small and familiar. His looks seem too similar to Germany's, and I can't bare to continue looking at him. My heart couldn't tolerate the guilt for my friends.

"Italy, you know… in the end, I ended up alone. I lost you. You were the only one that knew who I was, who I wasn't, and who I wanted to be. I didn't know how long you would be next to me." I didn't know how long he would be next to me! I didn't know if he'd ever return to being by my side!

"Don't give me that," I said, trying to hold down my cries. Why is he being so selfish? Why isn't he thinking about my problems and my friends? They could be dying again!

"Italy, believe me. I know how you are feeling right now," he said, pulling me into a tight embrace. I could finally feel some warmth-his warmth-but it only made me cry out. Why should I be the only one to feel happiness?

"I was lost and insecure. I was found lying on the ground." By the enemy, he was surrounded in a dark place. Was he waiting for someone to save him? Was he waiting upon someone to help him? Was I too late?

"No, you don't understand!" I pulled away from him, losing control of my voice. "You couldn't understand what it feels like to go through what I did, Holy Rome!" Every early morning, I had to foresee the countries breaking at the will of this dark force. I hate to admit it, but his memory has nearly faded from my mind.

"Italy-"

"I've been calling for years and years and years! Centuries take their toll on a person's heart, Holy Rome! You never left me a message or ever send a letter. You've got some kind of nerve-you took away all my strength! You took away the childhood happiness that I had!" If he stayed, if he did something, then I wouldn't have forgotten so much of my old friend. Maybe with his protection, I wouldn't have come this far. Maybe I wouldn't be this worthless husk!

My hands wiped my eyes, as the dam behind my eyes broke down. I couldn't hold myself together. Even in this majestic Eden, I still shed tears. "Why'd you have to wait to find me?"

My eyes look up to the sky, seeing the twisting colors of blue and red. This is where I've found God. Where He gave me the chance to meet up with an old friend. But he also brought me to a place where I am useless to my companions.

Lost and insecure, you found me. I was lying on the floor, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me. Just a little late.

* * *

[Conny]: yeah, that was incredibly short! And rather sad. I did just whip this up because I listened to the song You Found Me. Did you enjoy it? please tell me?


End file.
